Bristol
The Bristol and District Football League is a football competition based in Bristol, England. The top division in this league, which is the Senior Division, sits at level 14 of the English football league system and is a feeder to the Bristol Premier Combination. This league has a total of seven divisions. In 2012–13, Sea Mills Park won the Senior Division title. The league is affiliated to the Gloucestershire County FA. The Bristol and Avon League feeds into the Bristol and District League. History The Bristol and District League was originally formed in 1892 on the suggestion of Gloucester City player Percy Stout, although Gloucester did not join the league until the following season. The league became known as the Western Football League in 1895, however the name Bristol and District League has been a familiar title in Bristol football in subsequent years. Among the clubs that have left the Bristol and District League and now compete at a higher level are: *Bitton *Bristol St George (now known as Roman Glass St. George) *Cadbury Heath *Clevedon (now known as Clevedon Town) *Keynsham Town *Lawrence Weston Athletic (now known as Hallen) *Longwell Green Sports *Mangotsfield United *Oldland (now known as Oldland Abbotonians) *Winterbourne United *Yate YMCA (now known as Yate Town) Member clubs 2013–14 *'Senior Division' AEK Boco Reserves | Bristol Barcelona | Crosscourt United | De Veys | Hallen 'A' | Henbury Reserves | Iron Acton | Longwell Green Sports 'A' | Nicholas Wanderers Reserves | Portville Warriors | Pucklechurch Sports | Shirehampton Reserves | Warmley Saints | Wick Reserves *'Division One' Bradley Stoke Town | Chipping Sodbury Town Reserves | Hambrook | Lebeq Reserves | Mendip United Reserves | Rangeworthy | St. Pancras | Seymour United Reserves | Soundwell Victoria | Stanton Drew | Stockwood Wanderers 'A' | Talbot Knowle United | Totterdown United Reserves | Winterbourne United 'A' *'Division Two' AEK Boco 'A' | Bendix | Chipping Sodbury Town 'A' | Cribbs 'A' | DRG Frenchay Reserves | Frampton Athletic 'A' | Frys Club 'A' | Greyfriars Athletic Reserves | Hanham Athletic Reserves | Hartcliffe | Iron Acton Reserves | Miners | Nicholas Wanderers 'A' | Real Thornbury *'Division Three' Bristol Barcelona Reserves | Hallen 'B' | Hambrook Reserves | Henbury 'A' | Hillfields Old Boys | Horfield United | Lloyd Coalpit | Olveston United Reserves | Patchway North End | Pucklechurch Sports Reserves | Roman Glass St George 'A' | South Bristol Central | Stapleton | Yate Athletic *'Division Four' Bendix Reserves | Bradley Stoke Town Reserves | Fishponds Athletic | Fry Club 'B' | Greyfriars Athletic 'A' | Highridge United Reserves | Lawrence Rovers Reserves | Old Sodbury Reserves | Sea Mills Park Reserves | Shaftesbury Crusade Reserves | Soundwell Victoria Reserves | Talbot Knowle United Reserves | Westerleigh Sports | Wick 'A' *'Division Five' Brislington Cricketers Reserves | Cesson | Crosscourt United Reserves | Highridge United 'A' | Iron Acton 'A' | Mendip United 'A' | Oldland Abbotonians 'A' | Patchway North End Reserves | Rangeworthy Reserves | Shireway Sports | Stanton Drew Reserves | Staple Hill Orient *'Division Six' Bradley Stoke Town 'A' | Brimsham Green | Bristol Deaf | Cribbs 'B' | Cutters Friday 'A' | Greyfriars Athletic 'B' | Hanham Athletic Colts | Saltford Reserves | Seymour United 'A' | Stapleton Reserves | Stoke Lane Athletic | Yate Athletic Reserves Recent champions External links *Bristol & District League page on FA Full-Time Category:Football leagues in England